


Your Love Means Nothing At All

by no366thuniverse



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no366thuniverse/pseuds/no366thuniverse
Summary: 他们说，梦是反的……





	Your Love Means Nothing At All

他们说，梦是反的。

\---------------------- 

Henrik不知道他和Tarjei为什么又变成了整场Party的焦点。

眼神有些涣散的Tarjei向他挑了挑眉，然后拽着他的衣领霸道的咬上他的嘴唇。熟悉的触觉让Henrik迅速夺回主动权，灵活的舌头熟练的在对方嘴里搅动.渐渐的他感觉到Tarjei的呼吸粗重起来，便适时的结束了这个吻。

Tarjei显然没有反应过来，在发现对方的嘴唇离开自己的时候，睁开泛着水光的绿色眼睛，迷茫的看了看Henrik，小动物一样的凑上气舔了舔他的的嘴唇，然后伸出双臂环住他的脖子，在他耳边轻轻说：

“下面好难受……”

软软的声音不停的在脑海里回荡，耳边仿佛还能感觉到温热的鼻息，舌尖上麦芽的香气也迟迟没有散去。

Henrik脑子里的弦忽然断了。

他拉着Tarjei，毫不客气的拨开围着他们的人群，然后一点也不温柔的把他塞进副驾驶，扣好安全带，以最快的速度飙车回家。一路上小孩嘴里不停的叨念着胡话。他大部分都没听明白，只是偶尔费力的捕捉到软软的声音轻轻念叨着“好难受，Henrik，好难受……”

FUCK

Henrik心里默默咒骂了一句，然后又狠狠的踩了一脚油门。

到了家停好车，半抱着迷迷糊糊的Tarjei出了副驾驶。小孩好像是感觉到这个怀抱很熟悉，便闭着眼睛摸索着就要上来吻他。

 

喝醉酒的Tarjei会变得格外可爱，Henrik一直都知道。

 

他们已经很久没有见面了。

 

Henrik最近几年的工作重心都在美国。他念了影视相关的专业，毕业后拍了很多口碑不错的电视剧和电影，也逐渐得到了业内人士的认可。和他合作过好几部电影的导演Damien这次又拿了新的本子来找他。

“所以跟我演对手戏的这位……嗯……男演员？……是谁？”Henrik看着面前一脸激动的导演。

“一个一定会让你很满意的人！要知道你已经好久没有演过homosexual的角色了，natural connection很重要……”

 

Natural Connection。

 

Henrik的脑海中忽然浮现出一张熟悉的面孔，可是下一秒又立刻摇摇头。

应该不会是他。

他应该在奥斯陆继续他喜欢的演艺事业，继续做一个普通人。不是什么明星，仅仅是一个热爱表演的普通人而已。

他可能每天自在的穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人群中，按部就班的往返于家，片场和剧院之间。他可能用心的体验着不同角色的各色人生，然后欢喜的沉迷在其中。他可能偶尔会去光顾之前自己工作过的咖啡店，买上一杯热咖啡，拿着一本书，悠闲的消磨一个下午，身边可能还会有一个不吝惜自己的夸奖，说他漂亮的人。

Tarjei，每每在心里默念起这个名字都会觉得暖暖的。

 

刚来美国的时候，两个人的联系还很频繁。Tarjei总是兴高采烈的和他分享自己遇到的好玩的事情，两个人有时也会讨论关于表演方面的事情。

“你真是个天才，Tarjei！”聊到兴奋的时候Henrik总是喜欢这样称赞这个比他小了快四岁的男孩。

Tarjei在屏幕那边舔舔嘴唇，然后害羞的低头微笑。

那一刻，Henrik只想吻他。

 

“什么时候开机？”Henrik友好的打断滔滔不绝的Damien。

“啊？他还有些工作要处理，不过应该很快了。”Damien一脸兴奋的说，“你一定会满意的Henrik，一定会的。”

 

Henrik当然很满意。

 

当他看到穿着白色T恤和牛仔裤的Tarjei站在他面前的时候，Henrik还以为自己是在做梦。这个人微笑着伸出双臂抱住他，然后在他耳边轻轻对他说：

“Hey，Henrik，最近过的还好吗？”

 

“喂，你们两个……不要这么早就入戏了吧？”Damien在一旁调笑道，“我就说你一定会满意的吧Henrik。Isak和Even，你们是我见到过最棒的荧幕情侣了！”

 

Tarjei轻轻拍了拍Henrik的肩膀，然后从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，笑着用可爱的英语和所有工作人员打了招呼。

“我第一次来美国拍戏，还要请大家多多指教啦～”

还是他熟悉的那个成熟得体的Tarjei。

后来大家一定要拽着他去给Tarjei开欢迎party，然后事情就发展成现在这个样子。

 

Henrik不算温柔的欺在他身上，在结实匀称的身体上印下细碎的吻，耐心的为他做着扩张，然后慢慢进入。Henrik小心的动着，然后温柔的吻着身下的人儿。Tarjei睁开雾蒙蒙的双眼，双手捧住他的脸认真而虔诚的吻着，双腿缠上了他的腰……

 

“没想到你会来……”Henrik的手指轻轻 摩挲着Tarjei的后背，“Damien是怎么把你请来的？”

Tarjei翻过身，好看的绿色双眸清亮了不少。

“他呀……他说这部作品对你很重要，你很有可能会得大奖。所以你需要一个很棒的搭档才可以。然后我就来啦～”Tarjei伸出手指轻轻地戳了戳他的胸口，“不过你怎么瘦了这么多啊……光喝咖啡没有好好吃饭吧……”

Henrik笑笑，也用手指戳了戳他的胸口：“你倒是壮了不少，一定被喂得很好吧……”

说完才有点后悔。

Tarjei愣了一下，然后笑着说：“是啊，TA对我很好。”

 

TA对我很好。

 

Henrik在心里机械的重复了好几遍，他不知道是他还是她。房间里暧昧的空气还没有散尽，地上散落着两个人胡乱脱下来的衣服，身体似乎还残留着彼此触觉的记忆。他一直不愿意想象，也不愿意面对这样的一天。

 

Carl当时来美国进修的时候和他见了面，两个人喝着酒就不自觉的聊起了Tarjei。

“你知道吗？Henrik……”Carl显然喝的有点多，“Tarjei他……上次和一个男孩儿约会。我问他为什么，他说因为他有Henrik的眼睛。”Carl喝了一口酒，然后大笑着说，“后来更夸张，说什么这个人有Henrik的头发，那个人戴着和Henrik一样的墨镜，那个人和Henrik一样喜欢戴发带……“Carl举着酒杯，笑着看着他，”你说他傻不傻？“

傻……Henrik心里默默回答着。

“还好他没有和他们中任何一个人在一起……“Carl放在酒杯，歪过脑袋对他说。

还好，还好。Henrik默默松了一口气。

“所以你们什么时候会在一起？“Carl看着他认真的说，看起来完全不像一个喝醉的人。

 

Henrik语塞。

很多时候他搞不清自己对Tarjei的感觉。

“我真的以为自己爱上了你，而你也是爱我的。“和他合作过的演员都这样和他说。似乎他天生就是这个样子，习惯温暖的对待每一个人，让身边的人都感觉到很舒服。

那Tarjei呢？

他不知道。

他只知道自己的喜悦想第一时间和这个人分享，自己会在听到他和别人在一起的时候嫉妒到发狂。

他仍会在别人问起他们关系的时候，脱口而出“Best Buddy“。他和女孩子约会，交往，却总是觉得少了点什么。

少了些什么呢？

 

Tarjei沉默的起身，安静的捡起地上的衣服。Henrik看到他身上还留着刚刚欢爱过的痕迹，可是又不知道该说些什么。

“要不要喝杯我煮的咖啡再走？“Henrik尴尬的问了一句。

Tarjei穿好衣服转过身看着他。

“我们都该向前看了，Henrik。”他顿了顿，“或许应该向前看的只有我。”

Henrik呆呆的坐在床上，听到外面房门一声闷响。

他还是离开了。

 

第二天他又在片场看到笑容满面的Tarjei。

“Henrik，你的感觉不对！”NG了好几次以后Damien不耐烦的把手中的剧本重重的摔倒地上，“是那种‘你还爱着他但是不得不放手’的感觉。我在你的眼睛里完全都看不到！看不到！”然后气冲冲的踹开凳子离开了片场，留下所有人尴尬的站在原地。

“休息一下吗？”Tarjei 看着大家，“我给大家买咖啡……”转向Henrik，“要不要来帮忙？”

Henrik点点头，跟着Tarjei离开了片场。

两个人点好咖啡坐在一边等着，气氛有些尴尬。

“那个……NG好几次真是不好意思……”Henrik先开了口。

“又不是第一次合作了，还说这些……”Tarjei低着头看着自己的鞋子，“不过也确实不太好拍……”

又是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“Henrik？”

“嗯？”

“我要结婚了……”

 

Henrik不知道自己是怎么回的片场，也不知道是怎么完成了拍摄。只记得Damien满意的喊了声“卡”。

他终于拍过了之前NG过无数次的那条。

 

后面的拍摄很顺利，拍摄进入到尾声的时候Tarjei邀请大家一起参加他的“结束单身party”。大家对于他要结婚这件事都感到很惊讶。

“真的要结婚了吗？”

“嗯。”

“对方是个什么样的人？”

“一个很好的人。”

“真是敷衍的回答。”

“真的是很好嘛……哈哈哈……”

 

Henrik站在一边看着大家围着Tarjei有说有笑，想上去祝福他，却发现自己一句祝福的话都说不出来。

Tarjei的目光穿过人群望向他。

然后轻轻对他笑了笑。

 

他们顺利的完成了拍摄。

杀青当天Damien兴奋的跟他们说这回电影应该会有不错的反响，Henrik也很有希望得到最佳男主角。

Henrik并没有觉得很兴奋，他只是暗暗的松了一口气。

他不用每天再看到Tarjei一脸幸福的煲电话粥，他不用再看到Tarjei看着看着手机就忽然微笑起来，他不用一次一次在镜头面前重复表现着“你很爱他但是却不得不放手”的情绪。

因为一次就够了。

“或许应该向前看的人是我……”Tarjei的声音又回荡在脑海中。

只不过这次要朝前看的人是他自己。

 

Tarjei的“告别单身party”搞的很大，很多朋友都从奥斯陆飞过来。大家兴冲冲的围在他周围，问他关于结婚的事情。

看来大家事先应该都不知道。

 

Henrik一个人坐在角落里喝着啤酒，默默的看着开心的跟别人聊天的Tarjei。

他一直没问他结婚对象的事情。TA的名字是什么？TA是哪里人？TA多大年纪？TA是男人还是女人？TA长什么样子？

TA和我有没有什么相似的地方？

 

“Hey！一个人在这里喝闷酒吗？”Carl端着一杯酒走过来坐到他身边。

Henrik点点头。

“没想到他们决定结婚了！你也很意外对不对？”Carl自顾自的说起来，“我也一直觉得他们在一起很好……”

Henrik抬起眼睛看了看这位好朋友。

“你认识TA？我是说Tarjei的结婚对象？”

“见过的。”Carl点点头。

 

Henrik到party的最后也没有勇气上前和Tarjei说一句话，只是趁着大家不注意悄悄的离开了。

“最近太累了先回去休息了。玩的开心。”

Henrik几乎用尽了全身的力气按下发送键，然后脱力的摊在出租车后座。

 

“你知道Tarjei跟我说过什么吗？”Carl一脸认真的看着他，“虽然那个人的眼睛里没有星辰大海，但是我能看到对等甚至更多的爱。让我感觉到自己在他眼里是特殊的。”

 

是他。

Tarjei的结婚对象是一个和他没有一丁点共同点的男人。

 

Henrik没有去机场送Tarjei。

其实那天他也在机场，他远远的看着他进了安检之后就拿着自己不是很多的行李走向另一个登机口。

他决定给自己放一个长假，看看那些自己还没看过的风景，那些想和Tarjei一起看的风景。

 

接到Damien电话的时候，他正在一个偏僻的欧洲小镇。听筒里杂音很大，但是还是可以听到那边兴奋的大喊声：“Henrik，你被提名最佳男主角了！快从你现在在的那个该死的地方滚回来！我们要收拾收拾准备参加颁奖典礼了！”

此时Henrik已经出来很久了。

除了家人和经纪人，他没有怎么和其他人联系，也不敢登陆任何社交网络，他害怕看到有关Tarjei的消息，他不想看到他幸福的样子，因为站在他身边的并不是他。

他妈妈也被邀请去参加了Tarjei的婚礼，但是也没有和他说太多。

“Tarjei很幸福，他说他真的很希望你也出现在现场……”

Henrik没有说话。

 

如果他去的话，应该会把他带走吧。

可是他又有什么资格呢？

 

回到LA的时候，Damien亲自到机场来接他。

“前期工作我们都做的差不多了，就差给你定做礼服了。对了，Tarjei也会来……”

Tarjei也会来。

Tarjei也会来。

Tarjei也会来。

 

Henrik乖乖的跟着造型师选定了礼服，乖乖的接受了各种访问和脱口秀节目。人们总是不可避免的提到和他演对手戏的Tarjei。

“对……感谢我们的Natural Connection……”

 

Henrik得到了这个奖，这个他梦寐以求的大奖。

他没有时间去思考什么“这会把我的演艺事业推向一个新的高度”这些听起来很复杂的问题。大屏幕上放着他目送Tarjei扮演的角色离开时的背影，所有人都感受到了他的情绪。

他机械的发表了程式化的获奖感言，然后匆匆的离开了舞台。

颁奖典礼之后很多记者采访他。他试图去找Tarjei，但却没有看到他的影子。

“接下来有什么样的打算……”女记者举着话筒问他，其他人拿着照相机不停地对着他拍照。

“接下来……”

Henrik穿过人群看到了穿着礼服的Tarjei。他换了发型，看起来幸福和满足。

Tarjei隔着人群对他微微一笑，然后转过身，潇洒的对他挥了挥手。

就像电影里的他一样。

他还是离开了他。

\-----------

“Babe……你确定还要赖在床上？”Tarjei俯下身吻了吻Henrik的眼睑，轻轻说道。

Henrik睁开眼睛，看到Tarjei正在衣柜前找衣服，宽大的白色T恤显得他更瘦了。

“我们约了去选结婚礼服，如果你不想婚礼的时候被Carl他们嘲笑，现在，立刻，马上从那张该死的床上给我爬起来……”

Henrik睁开眼，迷茫的看着房间里飘飘荡荡的黄色窗帘，觉得有点不真实。

他刚刚做了一个漫长而令人难过的梦。

“我梦到你和别人结婚了……”Henrik端着精致的咖啡杯，里面是Tarjei给他煮的咖啡。

“哦？是哪个幸运的家伙？”Tarjei把炒好的鸡蛋盛到装着培根的盘子里，然后伸手递给Henrik。

“不记得了，反正不是我……”Henrik接过盘子，“但是你煮的咖啡真的很好喝babe……”

“然后我们都戴着蓝色的领带……”

“然后我们一起周游世界……”

“然后我们会领养一个孩子，或者两个？”

“然后我们会一直幸福的生活在一起……”

\-----------

“Holm先生，您到了……”司机小声的唤到。

Henrik睁开眼睛，发现自己在车子里睡着了。他看了看车窗外的景象，忽然记起来今天是要出来买礼物的。

“谢谢……”

“先生，你是要买这条领带吗？”售货员友好的问已经在柜台前驻足很久的Henrik。

“嗯……麻烦帮我把这条蓝色的领带包起来……”顿了顿，“那个……不好意思，我还是要旁边那条黑色的好了。”

售货员小心的取出那条做工精致的黑色领带，然后把它放到精美的盒子里。

“是要送人的吗？”

“对……送给最好的朋友的迟到的结婚礼物……”Henrik笑着说。

\-----------

“Tarjei……这个角色对Henrik真的很重要。他很有可能会得奖，但是现在不是他最好的状态。现在只有你能帮他……所以，你要接下这个角色吗？”

“好……”

\-----------

“你真的决定要和他结婚吗？”

“嗯……”

“那Henrik呢？”

“……”

“你不爱他了吗？”

“不是不爱了……”Tarjei叹了一口气，“只是现在更想向前看了……”

\-----------

“Henrik……”

“嗯？”

“我要结婚了……”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 哪个是梦，哪个是现实，因人而异吧


End file.
